He Wasn't
by dramione12
Summary: Ginny and Seamus have been together since she left school. When Ginny finds out about his dirty little secret what will she do? Who can she run to? My first SongFic...HG


Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE SONG IS AVRIL LAVIGINE'S WAAAAH… ummmm I'll let you read the story now…lol

_**There's not much going on today**__**  
**__**I'm really bored, it's getting late**__**  
**__**What happened to my Saturday?**__**  
**__**Monday's coming the day I hate, hate**_  
Ginny was so entirely bored. After Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the good side defeated Voldemort at the end of her 7th year she moved to a half-wizarding and half-muggle apartment where she met up with Seamus. The muggles, having found them out by all the ruckus caused by the war, understood magic and that wizards and witches were normal just like them, some bad and some good. Ginny had started going out with Seamus two years ago after she seen him visiting a friend when she was moving in. They had planed to go out to dinner this Saturday. It was now Saturday and Seamus had just canceled at the last minute and didn't even tell her why. He said he would tell her later. "Better have a good reason for ruining my Saturday." Ginny mumbled.

_**Sit on the bed alone**__**  
**__**Staring at the phone**_

"Why isn't Seamus calling?" She thought. Ginny's patience was running very thin. She hadn't heard from Seamus since 4:30 and it was now 10:30. Ginny, having nothing to do, had been sitting on her bed for all this time. She just stared at the phone waiting for him, and now it looked like he had forgotten all about her.

_**He wasn't what I wanted**__**  
**__**What I thought, no**__**  
**__**He wouldn't even open up the door**__**  
**__**He never made me feel like I was special**__**  
**__**He isn't really what I'm looking for**_  
"Is he really worth all this trouble? Do I really love him?" Thought Ginny as she rode up the elevator to his floor. Getting off when it stopped at floor 3, she lost her train of thought and went to room 226. She knocked on the door three times as was customary for her and Seamus so they wound know who it was. She stood there and waited for him to let her in. "I know you're in there." Ginny called "I'm not deaf you know I can hear you moving around!" She saw him look thorough the peephole in the door and he still did not let her in. Ginny was getting very frustrated. "What is his problem!?" she thought aloud. She waited 10 minutes before getting up to leave when she heard a woman moaning. She didn't stick around for more.

_**This is where I start to bite my nails**__**  
**__**And clean my room when all else fails**__**  
**__**I think its time for me to bail**__**  
**__**This point of view is getting stale, stale**_  
Ginny ran the entire five blocks to her apartment building in the cold snow. She was so nervous and jittery. She was biting all of her nails off before falling on her bed and crying into the pillow. She thought of people she could call to talk to. "Hermione?" she thought. "No, she's out with Draco. Pavarti maybe? No, she's on vacation with Lavender." She shot down every person until thought, "Harry! He wouldn't mind…I don't think. But what it lets him know I still like him?" She shook that out of her head and finally decided to call Harry. They had become close friends during his last school year when they had defeated Voldemort.

"Hello?" Harry said

"Hi it's me." Ginny said. She tried to make her voice sound happy but it came out all sad and cracked because she had been crying.

"Ginny, Are you ok? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Harry was worried. So Ginny told him the entire story and cried through some parts. He had developed feelings for Ginny when they became friends but he couldn't ever tell her that. He thought her crush on him ended long ago so he was fine with being just friends. When she was done Harry said "Ginny, why don't you move in with me. The down stairs has a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. It's like a mini apartment. You can stay down there. Otherwise he will know where you live and try to make you get back together with him so he can hurt you." Ginny's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Live with him? She was ecstatic

" But, Harry…" Ginny said.

Harry cut her off "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it. Your not putting me out. It would be great for you to live with me."

"OK..." Ginny said

"Do you need help packing?" Harry said

"Right now!?" Ginny exclaimed

"Yes, why not?" He said.

"Fine, Harry. See you soon!" She said with a laugh

"See you soon Ginny"

_**He wasn't what I wanted**__**  
**__**What I thought, no**__**  
**__**He wouldn't even open up the door**__**  
**__**He never made me feel like I was special**__**  
**__**Like I was special**__**  
**__**Cause I was special**_

Epilogue thingy  
Yes, after all things she went through she still had found love. If she hadn't found out about the other woman and Seamus having affair, she never would have gone to Harry, and they never would have found their love that they had for each other. They never would have gotten married. She thought about all of these things while feeding one of the four of her and Harry's children. "I guess I should thank Seamus." Ginny said later that day to Harry. He Frowned.

"What do you mean Ginny? He cheated on you and treated you horrible." She smiled back at him

"If he hadn't I wouldn't have my wonderful family." She finished. And he smiled.


End file.
